


Feeling Pain

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Based off of fanart, Gen, Interviews, Major Character Injury, Mission gone right but then wrong, Told from another perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: this is based on a fanart of Kapkan by Syg on Tumblr
Kudos: 9





	Feeling Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this originally on R6headcannons but then I found the artist.
> 
> [The Fanart](https://sourflavorsyg.tumblr.com/post/611747696721707008) By Syg

“Could you tell me what caused the commotion yesterday with Maxim?”

“To start, I don’t think anyone expected this, not even you. I didn’t either, as everything was going fine until everything wasn’t going fine and everything went to hell. “

It was a typical mission, get in, disable the bombs, and get out. Doing that was simple, now avoid setting off anything that would alert the White Masks that were stationed in the construction site surrounding the building would be hard. Every bullet had to be silenced and everyone had to walk like they had Tiana’s ability to walk perfectly quietly.

Entering the building from the back door started the mission. Gustave and I were waiting atop a tower watching for things to go wrong. The people going in were Tiana, Maxim, Dominic, and Marius. Dominic and Marius were on the defense while Maxim and Tiana were on the defuse. Everything was going as well as it could be. The only deaths of the white masks were silent enough to not alert anyone.

Nobody realized that one of the White Masked managed to break one of Maxim’s ribs, but that wouldn’t show until we even got back.

Nothing seemed off about him in the evac or as Gustave looked us over. He had noticed the bruise on Maxim’s chest but Maxim reported no difficulty breathing or anything that would indicate a punctured lung, so Gustave let him go on the order that he rest for at least 2 days before he trained again.

It wasn’t until hours later that, still in gear, Maxim walked into the dining hall. Most everyone was in there except for a very small few who were either working on gadgets or sleeping. He stopped in front of the table and was standing there with his hands on the table, chatting with us all. He suddenly started coughing and I just thought he was sick, until the blood that came with it. Every one of us jumped up and the rest turned. Maxim just fell to the ground, unconscious, right there.

I did yell out his name as I started to pull his gear off of him. I could hear Shuhrat yell at someone to get Gustave. Once I could see his chest, I could see that the bruise was a lot larger than what I saw back in Gustave’s office. I pressed down on it and I could feel the broken rib. Maxim started to cough up more blood so I did the right thing and turned him on his side so he wouldn’t choke on it.

I remember Gustave slamming the door to the dining hall open and coming over to us. I told him that he has a broken rib and is coughing up blood, all the signs for a pierced lung. Gustave asked me to pick him up and follow him quickly, which led to me laying him down on an operating table. Gustave then kicked me out and did his thing as I watched from outside the door.

Eventually, though Maxim’s vitals stabled, and he was moved to where he is now, asleep still, and on a machine to help him breathe till his lungs stabilize and heal fully.

“So, it was Maxim’s fault that he nearly died?”

“Well, no actually, his history and his training with our military made him immune to quite a bit of pain, so he could ‘hunt his prey’ as he called it. He won’t feel most pain until it is unbearable to a typical civilian. He didn’t actually feel the bruise or the punctured lung until it was drastic that he had to do something about it. And that’s when felt the blood in his throat most likely and tried to cough it out, causing the commotion. Its typical of him to wake us up in the middle of the night cause injuries from the mission the day before woke him up. And what we would do is take him to Gustave and let him stay with him for a day or two, making an excuse for his absence so the others wouldn’t be too concerned.”

“Well I hope he gets better, and you get some sleep as well while I put this report away in his file.”

  * Harishva “Harry” Pandey, An Interview with Timur “Glaz” Glazkov about the injury of Maxim “Kapkan” Basuda.




End file.
